CSI: NY A Tale Of Two Murders
by koolkat21
Summary: This story follows the CSI team members as they solve two murders- with some complications standing in their way. Will they be able to solve them or has someone outsmarted the CSI team for once? Note:I'm sorry for all the chapters at once total accident!


The sun was just starting to shine over the tall buildings that touched the sky in New York City. It was a cool crisp autumn morning and the trees were now beautiful colors as if they were painted. Everything pointed to a good peaceful day, but as everyone knows there's never a peaceful day in New York. Detective Mac Taylor and his csi team members could all agree to that, especially on this day.

It was just after 6:00 am as Mac Taylor's cell phone started singing it's usual tune. As he cracked his eyes open and got up what strength he could, he reached over to his nightstand and flipped open his phone.

"Taylor," he muttered in a sleepy grumpy voice. He listened for another minute and unhappily stated that he would be there in ten minutes.

There, referring to yet another crime scene. He slowly got out of bed, rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Just once it would be a miracle if New York City could go one day without a murder."

About fifteen minutes later Mac arrived at the crime scene. It was an upscale home on the Upper East Side, with a body right in the middle of the dinning room his face straightforward in his soup, with blood running down the side of his head.

Detective Stella Bonasera was snapping pictures with her camera of the victim when she noticed her partner walk in. "Morning Mac."

"Yeah what's good about it?" he replied grumpily

"Sorry I said anything," she replied taken aback

Mac rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry I've only had a couple hours of sleep, I was up late last night closing a case. I apologize. So what have we got here?"

"The victim's name is Josh Hughes. Looks like he died of a blunt force trauma to the head, but we won't know the official COD until an autopsy is performed," she said pointing to his bloody scalp.

"Do we know the TOD yet?"

Dr. Sheldon Hawkes looked up from body and replied, "Based on how fresh the blood still is and the body temperature I would estimate the TOD to be around 4:00 am."

Mac got a puzzled look on his face and looked at the soup his face was in. "4:00 am? Who has dinner at 4:00 am?"

"We spoke with his daughter Carrie, who was the one who discovered the body and called it in. She stated her father was a doctor who usually worked nights in the ER and he usually arrives home around 3:30, has a little something to eat and then goes to bed. And she works at the bakery a few blocks down at 5:00 am every morning, so she comes and visits with her dad for a little bit before her shift starts every day. Unfortunately her daily visit today turned into a nightmare," Stella replied.

Mac walked over to the living room where his daughter was on the couch in an older woman's arms sobbing into her shoulder.

Mac sat down in the chair next to her and in a soft and sympathetic voice introduced himself. "Hi Carrie, I'm Detective Mac Taylor with the NYPD I'm sorry about your loss. I was wondering if you feel up to it if I could ask you a few questions about your father."

Carrie slowly lifted her head up from the older woman's shoulder and wiped her tear soaked face with a tissue. "Sure anything to help catch who did this to my father."

Mac nodded and continued with the questions. "Carrie do you know of anyone who would have wanted to hurt your father?"

Carrie sniffed and shook her head. "No not at all. My father was a good and kind man to everyone. That's part of what made him such a good doctor."

"Can you think of any patients who may have had a complaint against him?"

"Um I don't know I don't think so… oh my gosh wait a minute there was one he told me about, it was some woman who blamed him for her daughter dying, and that she told him she hoped he would never have to know what it's like to lose one of his children."

"Did your father report it?"

Carrie shook her head and looked down at her hands. "No. He said he didn't blame her for being so angry, that he was actually mad at himself."

"Carrie, did he ever tell you what happened with that child and how she died?"

"He said she had been in a car accident, but when she came to the hospital there was nothing he could do cause she was already brain dead and her mother for some reason still blamed him for not saving her. I told him it wasn't his fault but he still felt horrible about it. He didn't even want to go back to work but I convinced him to because he was such a wonderful doctor and he shouldn't let something like that stop him. But now I feel responsible what if that woman did this? She told him if she ever found out he came back to the hospital he would be sorry. I told him to ignore her that she was all talk, but apparently she wasn't!"

She then buried her face in the woman's shoulder again, crying uncontrollably. As the woman comforted her she looked up and started to speak. "Detective I think that's enough, as you can see she is devastated."

"I understand that miss…"

"Hughes", she replied a little hesitantly.

Mac raised his eyebrows. "Hughes? Are you his wife?"

"God no. I'm his ex-wife, I just never remarried or changed my name."

"I see so your Carrie's mother?"

"Not exactly. Her real mother died when she was ten. Her father married me shortly afterwards and we were happily married for the last 12 years. Unfortunately his job and short temper started getting in the way of our marriage and we divorced just last year. He treated his patients and Carrie better than he ever treated me. I mean don't get me wrong I love Carrie as if she were my own daughter and I'm glad he treated her well too, I just wish he could've shown me some of that love and kindness as well these past few years."

"I see", Mac replied. "Tell me miss Hughes did he ever make you so mad that you would want to see him dead?"

Carrie immediately lifted her head up with an angry look on her face. "How could ask her that? My stepmother would never kill my father no matter how much they fought! They still cared about each other they just didn't get along enough to stay married anymore!"

Miss Hughes patted her shoulder "It's okay honey he's just checking every lead and doing his job. However, I think we are done here detective."

Mac nodded. "I apologize for upsetting you," he replied setting his card on the coffee table. "Here's my card, please call me if you can think of anything else. And again I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you detective," miss Hughes replied. "Please just promise us you will find who did this to him."

"I won't rest until I do," he replied.

He then proceeded to walk over to the rest of his team where they were still processing the crime scene. "Found anything that could help us?"

Stella nodded. "Yeah and kind of odd too. We found traces of a white substance around his head wound but we won't know what it is till we get back to the lab and we haven't been able to find a weapon that would match the head wound yet. So what did you find out with the daughter?"

"Apparently there was an angry woman who blames him for the death of her daughter who was a patient of his. Although his ex-wife over there seems like a good suspect as well. She seemed pretty bitter about they way he treated her before their divorce."

"Hm sounds like we've got two good leads."

Mac looked over at miss Hughes and Carrie still sobbing on the couch. "Yeah lets just hope one of them is the right one so his daughter can get some closure."

Chapter 2

Across town Detective Lindsey Messer and Detective Danny Messer arrived to their own crime scene of a younger man who also had appeared to have died of a head injury just as Mac and Stella's corpse did.

Lindsey approached Detective Don Flack on scene. "So what happened here?"

"We got a call from several witnesses who heard gun shots. One witness said they witnessed him running from a person in a ski mask who was dressed all in black and pointing a gun towards him. Then there was one gun shot and he went down."

Lindsey looked at the body closely and got a puzzled look on her face. "You said they witnessed him being chased from behind?"

"Yeah why?" Don asked

"Well because if he was behind him the gun shot wound would be at the back of his head and it's at his temple on the side of his head."

Don shook his head. "Well you know how inconsistent witnesses stories can be. I mean who knows no one may have even been chasing him at all."

Danny looked around the crowd with a confusing look. "So who said he was being chased?"

Don pointed to a woman dressed in a nun's uniform. "She did, and if she's lying then I'll know for sure that no matter what profession you have anyone's capable of lying."

Danny sighed and patted Lindsey on the shoulder. "Um babe, why don't I take over what you were doing and you go talk to the nun?"

Lindsey smiled and shook her head. "I don't think so you go right ahead."

Danny groaned. "No even if I cook dinner for us tonight?"

"Nice try but it's your turn to cook tonight anyway honey," she replied with a smile.

Don looked at them confused. "What's goin on you got a fear of nuns, Messer?"

Lindsey ginned "You could say that."

"Hey, you didn't have to go to Sunday school every Sunday when you were a kid and get scared that the nuns rulers were gonna get you every time! I still can't look at a ruler to this day," Danny replied.

"Oh is that why you couldn't look at me that night I wore that nun's uniform for you?" Lindsey said with a smile.

Don held his hands up. "Okay okay I don't need to hear anymore please. Although now I'm gonna have to return that set of rulers I got you for Christmas, Danny."

Danny sighed and shook his head. "You two are hilarious," he stated as he made his way over to the nun.

He held up his badge and pointed at the nun. "Excuse me sister, I'm Detective Messer, can you tell me what you saw here?"

The woman nodded and smiled. "Why certainly my child I will do whatever I can to help. May God bless that poor man's sole."

Danny looked over at the deceased man where she was starring and nervously swallowed. "Uh huh, so um can you tell me what exactly you saw?"

"Well I was just coming out of the church this morning to water the plants outside, when I heard some awful yelling. So I turned around and saw a man in a ski mask chasing that young man and he had a gun pointed at him. The young man was yelling for help but before I could do anything I heard a gunshot and I saw the poor man fall to the ground. I tried to get a look at the man in the mask but he just looked at me and ran off in a hurry. Oh it was the most horrible thing I have ever seen, I hope you and your detective friends find the hooligan who's responsible for this and may God have mercy on his sole!"

"Well we're certainly going to do our best mame," he replied as he handed her his card. "Call me if you can think of anything else. Can I also get your name if I need to get a hold of you?"

"Oh yes I'm sister Eliza Perkins and you can find me at this church up here if you need me," she stated as she pointed to a big church a block down the road.

"Okay thank you sister," Danny said walking away.

"Oh I don't see any ruler marks so you must have behaved," Lindsey said with a grin.

"You're so funny," he replied. "So have you found anything to explain who he was and why if he was being chased from behind his wound is on the side of his head?"

Lindsey shook her head. "Our vitim doesn't have any idetification on him and this one has me stumped. Everything points to him dying of a single gunshot wound to the head. I did find some flower petals in his hair though which is odd considering there's no signs of flowers around this area."

"Well what about the flowers up at that church? The nun said she was busy watering some plants this morning when she witnessed what happened."

"No, I noticed those flowers when we first arrived on the scene and these petals don't match any of those. Did the nun say anything that might help?"

"Not really. She claimed she heard yelling and looked and saw a man in a mask chasing our vic. She then heard a gun shot and saw the man go down, and saw the masked man look at her and run away."

Lindsey got a confused look on her face. "So he looked at her and just let her get away?"

"I don't know" Danny said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe since he was in a mask he figured he wouldn't be identified."

"But still you think he wouldn't take any chances," she said

"Who knows I guess we had better get back to the lab for some answers then," Danny replied.

"Are you sure you're just not in a rush to get away from your best friend over there?" Don said with a smile.

"You're once again so hilarious. We'll see if I ever share anything with you two from my childhood ever again," he replied walking towards the car, as Lindsey and Don both cracked up with laughter.

Chapter 3

Dr. Sid Hammerback sighed as he got his tools ready for one of the many autopsies he had to do. While it was a profession he enjoyed, it still tore him up inside to see so many people's lives being taken by another human being.

"Just what is this world coming to?" he said as he started to examine Dr. Hughes body.

A few hours later he was finished and contacted Mac with some odd things he had found during his examination.

"Tell me you have some good news for me," Mac said walking into the morgue.

"Well I don't know if it's good or not but I discovered what your mystery white substance was. It was baking soda," he replied.

"Baking soda?" Mac asked with a confused look.

Sid nodded. "Yup. I mean you guys can test it further to be sure but I'm almost 99 percent certain that's what it is based on the texture and the fact that it was odorless."

"And the cause of death?"

"Well based on the x-rays I took, and these cracks in his skull, your victim died of a single blunt force trauma to the head. However there was one thing that puzzled me. Upon closer examination I found a round mark under the wound that looks like a mark from the barrel of a gun."

"But there wasn't a gunshot wound?"

Sid shook his head. "Nope. This one is defiantly a mind bender."

"Yeah and one that I won't give up on until I have some answers," Mac stated as he walked out with determination written all over his face.

Back at the lab Lindsey was closely examining the flower petal she had found under the microscope and examining the clothes that was on their victim. A couple hours later she finished just as her husband came in and lovingly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"So tell me what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a place like this?" he asked planting a kiss on her head.

Lindsey smiled. "So I can be closer to my lover. I think he works a few floors down," she stated with a grin.

"Ha ha you're so funny. Well just for that I won't be doing anything special for you tonight."

"Oh darn, cause I was so wanting to do some of this," she replied planting a kiss on him.

Suddenly a big "A-Hem" startled them and they quickly parted seeing a tired looking Mac standing in the doorway.

"I must be confused as I recall your breaks aren't for another hour," Mac stated unhappily.

Lindsey and Danny both embarrassed quickly apologized with a nervous tone in their voices.

Mac nodded and walked the rest of the way into the room. "So have you discovered anything with your vic?"

Still looking nervous Lindsey nodded and walked over to the table. "Yeah I discovered the kind of flower the petal came from it was a white oleander."

Mac raised his eyebrows. "An oleander? That's a rare flower to just have petals scattered in your hair."

"I know. And I'm still waiting for the autopsy results cause nothing about this case makes sense. I mean he has petals in his hair from a rare flower and with what we were told he should've been shot in the back of his head instead of the side of his head."

"And I may have an answer for you," Sheldon replied walking into the room with papers in his hand. "Sid discovered the official cause of death."

"It wasn't due to the gun shot wound?" Lindsey asked.

"Nope that was just a cover up. You see when Sid was examining the stomach contained a substance called Cardenolide Glycosides. Which is a poisonous substance from a white oleander."

"Well that explains the petals in his hair, but we didn't find anything around his mouth stating he had just vomited. Usually that sort of poison causes a mechanical reflex in the stomach which rejects and expels the substance." Lindsey replied with confusion in her voice.

"Yeah well Sid found traces of vomit in his mouth. He must have vomited in a different place and when that didn't kill him right away he was probably running for help when his attacker started running after him The gun shot wound wasn't deep enough to kill him right away so I have a feeling when he fell to the ground after getting shot the poison had time to finish him off. If you could find out where that flower came from you may just have our killer."

Danny rubbed his hands together and sighed. "Okay let's get crackin'."

"Let me know what you guys find," Mac stated walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lindsey asked.

"To figure out my own mystery," he replied walking out the door.

Chapter 4

As the others were trying to solve the flower mystery Mac and Stella went back to the crime scene of Dr. Hughes to try and look once again for the murder weapon with the new edvidence that was found.

As Stella looked through the kitchen Mac looked through the dinning room to find anything with a trace of baking soda. Mac was still puzzled about the gun barrel mark underneath the head wound, but as he always said things had to be figured out one at a time and the rest would follow later.

"I'm not finding anything are you?" Stella shouted from the kitchen.

"No nothing yet," Mac replied sighing with a look of frusteration.

He then proceeded into the living room looking around some more. "You know this case is getting more complex by the minute. What did that mother of the little girl who died say when you questioned her?"

"That she hated him but she could never be a cold cruel killer like him. She also happened to mention how she wasn't sorry he was dead and to let her know when we catch whoever killed him so she could shake their hand."

Mac raised his eyebrows. "Well that was certainly nice of her."

"Yeah my thoughts exactly," she replied.

"You know I'm thinking whatever the killer used to kill him they took as a parting gift," Mac stated looking around some more.

"Which makes our job so much easier right?" Stella said with a sigh.

"Yeah no ki-" Mac started to say when something suddenly caught his eye. He bent down and reached his hand under the couch as Stella walked in looking confused.

"Mac? What's wrong? Did you find something?"

Mac nodded with a stunned look on his face as he held up a single white flower petal he had found underneath the sofa. "Yeah it's something allright, and something that just made things even more interesting."

About an hour later the whole team were piled into Mac's office to discuss both cases, witch now both share a common interest.

"I just got the test results back and the petal I found at Dr. Hughe's home matches the petals we found in our John Doe's hair. So somehow the cases are connected and we need to figure out how," Mac stated to everyone.

"Well do we know who our John Doe is yet?" Stella asked.

"Lindsey is checking that out now. I also asked her to look for prints on the petals, if any, and compare those too."

"Whoa this doesn't make any sense here boss," Danny replied. "I don't see what a common street shooting would have to do with an upscale fancy shamancy murder. I don't see a connection here at all."

"It doesn't make sense to me either Danny, but white oleanders aren't exactly common, and to find matching petals at two different crime scenes means we've got figure out what the common ground is between the two," Mac replied with determination in his voice.

"And I think I found out what it was," Lindsey said running into Mac's office, holding up a folder. "You're not gonna believe this Mac our John Doe is Joel Lattimer."

"Should that name mean something to me?" Mac asked, confused.

Lindsey nodded. "It turns out Joel Lattimer is the same guy who was the drunk driver responsible for killing that little girl ."

"The one Dr. Hughes was accused of killing?" Stella asked.

"Yup. So I wonder if the mother of the little girl killed two birds with one stone. I mean she already blamed Dr. Hughes so she wanted to take revenge on the one who cause the accident."

"Ah no sorry guys I checked out her alibi it turns out she was out of town for a business conference all last week," Don said.

"Well then who would have a connection between the two victims and enough to wanna kill em?" Sheldeon asked.

"I don't know but all I know is you guys can question that old lady nun again, between her uniform and those long red pointy fingernails she gives me the heeby jeebies," Danny replied.

"The heeby jeebies?" Sheldon replied. "What are you reserecting old words or something?"

"What? Okay she creeped the hell out of me is that better mr. Picker?"

"Wait a minute," Mac said suddenly. "You said she had long red nails danny?"

"Yeah. Why what are you getting at, boss?"

"Ms. Hughes, Dr. Hughes exwife had long red nails as well."

"Well I could see why she would have motive to kill her exhusband, but why would she kill this Joel Lattimer guy too?" Stella asked. "I mean maybe someone else killed him and it just happened to be a coinsodince that the nun and Ms hughes both had red nails."

"No wait Mr. Lattimer was shot at the side of his head and the nun claimed she was across the street watching the whole thing, but what if she was the one who did the shooting?" Lindsey implied.

"But then why was someone chasing him from behind too?" Danny asked.

"She must have had an accomplice," Stella stated.

Mac snapped his fingers. "Dr. Hughes daughter!"

"Wh- wait a minute Mac why would his own daughter kill him?"

"I don't think she did. I think his exwife killed him, and convinced her daughter that Mr. Lattimer was the one who killed her father so she would kill him too to make it look like the mother of the little girl killed both of them. But what she didn't know is the mother had a solid allibi," Mac replied.

"But what reason would Ms Hughes give her daughter to convince her that mr. Lattimer had motive to kill him?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know. She could've said anything and I'm sure Carrie would have responded. She could've even just simpy said the police suspected him but didn't have enough evidence to hold him and she probably believed him. Between Carrie's vunerable state and Ms Hughes convincing acting, Carrie believed her and she was probably the one chasing after him," said mac.

"But something must have been wrong with her gun or she got cold feet and that's why Ms Hughes shot him," don replied.

"Wait a minute the gun! I think you're right it didn't work. It must have been the same gun that had left the mark under dr. Hughes head wound," Sid stated.

"And then she gave it to Carrie and told her to kill Joel Lattimer but accidently gave her the non working gun and she was carrying the other gun, the one that she thought was the non working one so no one could find it cause that was probably what she hit her exhusband with when the gun wouldn't shoot. And she must have done the whole nun get up because she must live close by and figured if anyone spotted her no one would be suspicious. But she had to watch to make sure everything went off without a hitch. However when Carrie's gun didn't work, Ms Hughes took out the gun realizing she must have given Carrie the wrong one and she shot him! And that's how he got the gun shot wound on the side of his head!" Linsdey discovered.

"Nice job Linsdey," Mac replied. "I certainly believ you're right."

"But what about the baking soda? Where did that fit in?" sid asked.

Stella, looking deep in thought replied to that question. "I remember when we were searching the house I saw freshly baked cookies sitting on the kitchen counter. Ms Hughes must have cooked them and brought them over as an excuse to get in. She knew what time he usually got home and what time Carrie usually visited him. So she made the cookies as a piece offering since they had been fighting a lot lately, and after she put the cookies in the kitchen and was getting ready to walk out, she took out the gun, pointed it at his head, and when it wouldn't work she hit him so hard she killed him. And if she had just been baking she must have had traces of baking soda on her hands."

"So where does the white oleander poinsoning and petals fit in?" Danny asked.

"Carrie! She must have met him prior and went on a date with him so she could kill him up close and personal. I noticed she was too dressed up to be going to work, but I was so tired I didn't think anything of it. She must have tried to poison him with the flower gunk and when he ran out she called mommie dearest and she told her to go for plan b. And that's why the person in the mask, a.k.a Carrie, just stared at her and let her be,"Mac replied.

"Holy canolie this case is one big freakin headache," Danny stated putting a hand to his head.

"Well it's time to collect the subjects that are causing it," Mac stated. "Anyone feel like going to church?"

"But Mac that was just a disguise why would she be at the church?" asked Lindsey.

"Because she needed to stay in the same area to make sure everything was going according to plan and in case we came back to question her," Stella replied.

Mac cleared his throat and grabbed his coat. "Well I'd say her hide and seek game is about to be over."

Chapter 5

It was a cold and moonless night as Mac, Stella, Don and Danny made their way to the church, guns in hands. They knocked on the front door loudly and with determination, ready to catch this little old nun in the act.

"NYPD open up!" Mac shouted.

They all looked at one another, and kept their guns at the door as Mac kicked in the door with great force. They all ran in quietly and were shocked at what they found. The place was run down and crawling with rats, and other vermin.

"Well no wonder she could pose as a nun here. She makes the outside look good while the inside is abandoned and falling apart. The perfect place to hide out," Stella stated.

"Or the perfect final resting place," Mac said pointing to the bloody corpse of Ms. Hughes.

"Miss Carrie must've found out who really killed her father and this time came up with her own plan of revenge," Danny said.

"Which means she could still be here," Mac pointed out. "Danny you and Don search down hear and me and Stella will search up these stairs here."

Everyone nodded and parted ways quietly and quickly. Mac and Stella made their way up the stairs to the attic hoping the old creaky stairs wouldn't give way. They finally made their way up to the top and pointed their flash lights in opposite directions. Suddenly the light they were shining caught a shadow that started moving quickly towards the stairs to the bell tower.

"Stella I've got her!" Mac exclaimed chasing after the shadow.

"Right behind ya Mac!" she shouted. "Guys we have someone up here in the bell tower!" she shouted in the police radio.

"Copy that we're on our way!" Don replied back.

Mac made his way up to the top of the stairs and carefully walked around, trying not to look down on either side of him.

"Carrie! It's over! If you come out peacefully we can talk about this. I know why you killed your step mother and how she tricked you with everything. Just please let's end this so we can help you!"

Mac stood there for a moment waiting for a response when he suddenly heard a sound behind him. As he started to turn around he was blindsided by a direct hit to his face making him lose his balance and fall over the side of the building just as Stella entered the area.

"MAC!" Stella shouted.

But before she could race over to him Carrie stopped her in her tracks by putting a gun directly in her face. "Don't move or you're gonna join him."

Stella held her hands up and set her gun down carefully. "Okay, okay just relax. We can talk about this calmly."

Carrie laughed as she kicked Stella's gun away from her and shook her gun in Stella's face. "Calmly? You wanna talk to me calmly? I'm TIRED of talking! I was tired of that BITCH I took care of down there when I found out that she killed my dad and tried to convince me to kill someone else so she would never be found out! I'm not a killer I even feel guilty for killing a damn fly! But my father was my everything and SHE couldn't handle the fact that he loved me more than her! Apparantly she doesn't understand the concept that a father's love is more strong than a husbands love! She was so SELFISH! No wonder daddy wanted to divorce her! She was never satisfied with anything he did for her! And now she took the only joy I still had in my life!"

"I understand that Carrie, let's just put down the gun and we can talk about this," Stella replied.

"I told you I'm not in the mood to talk!" she shouted as she pointed the gun towards Stella.

"Carrie come on you don't wanna do this, you're not a killer remember?"

Carrie laughed. "No I wasn't but what does it matter now? I killed my stepmother and I killed a cop. What's one more?" she stated pointing the gun at Stella and turning off the safety.

"Carrie please don't do this," Stella pleaded in a nervous tone.

Carrie shook her head. "It's too late," she replied as her finger started to squeeze the trigger.

As Stella closed her eyes preparing for the worst she suddenly heard a gunshot ringing through tower. She slowly opened her eyes saw Carrie lying on the ground in front of her, eyes wide open, with blood trickling down her forehead. Stella breathed a sigh of relief when she looked over to the side of the building only to see Mac pointing a gun in the direction where carrie was once standing.

"Mac! Are you okay?" she exclaimed running over towards him.

"Somewhat. Luckily the concrete ledge here broke my fall," he replied, as he held on the side, with sweat and agony written all over his face.

"Mac? Stella?" Don shouted as he and Danny made their way up the stairs

"We're okay but we need your help!" Stella shouted

They both came up the stairs both pausing for a second when they stumbled upon Carrie's lifeless body.

"I guess you guys were right on the money," Danny stated kneeling down beside her. "Whoa what happened to you?" he asked when he saw Mac.

"Oh nothing just thought I'd check out the view," Mac grumbled. "Now could I get some help please?"

"Sure thing boss," Danny replied.

"Pizza delivery!" Stella shouted walking into mac's hospital room, with two boxes of pizza in her hands.

"Wow until I smelled that I had forgotten just how long it's been since I've eaten," Mac replied as he raised his bed.

"Boom! Just what the doctoro ordered!" Danny said rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Hey now the man with the broken leg gets first crack at it," Mac stated with a smile.

"Hey can I help it that you fell on ledge?" Danny asked.

"He didn't fall, he was hit by a girl," Sheldon pointed out with a chuckle.

"I wasn't hit I was blindsided," Mac replied.

"Sure whatever you say boss," Danny replied.

"Don't worry Mac, maybe I'll blindside him for you," Lindsey said, smacking her husband on the arm.

As they all laughed, Stella held up her piece of pizza to get everyone's attention. "Allright everyone, I'd like to make a pizza toast! Mac, we're glad you're allright. I don't mind saying when I saw you go over that ledge my heart jumped into my throat. We would all be lost without you, I mean you're the glue that keeps this team together. And we all love you very much."

"Here here!" everyone shouted holding their pizza slices up.

Mac smiled. "Well thank you everyone. I couldn't ask for a better team to be in charge of than you guys. You guys are my family and I love you all very much too."

"Allright enough of this mushy stuff, let's eat!" Danny said starting to take a bite of pizza, only to be stopped by his wife's hand being smacked on his head.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "What did I do now?"

Everyone just laughed as they all bit into their pizza, enjoying this special time they had with one another enjoying the pieceful night they rarely got in this wonderful town of New York City.

The End


End file.
